La febbre del sabato sera
La febbre del sabato sera (Saturday Night Fever) è un film musicale del 1977 diretto dal regista John Badham, con John Travolta e Karen Lynn Gorney. Si sono avute versioni del film in teatro a Londra, Sydney e Broadway. Questo film, estremamente realistico, è un autentico miracolo per le condizioni in cui è nato (La morte della fidanzata di Travolta, poco prima delle riprese; il budget relativamente basso perché auto-prodotto da Stigwood con tutti i suoi risparmi; l'assedio di giovani fan a Travolta; erano taglieggiati dalla mafia; debutto al cinema della star della televisione John Travolta). Film perfetto nel bilanciamento tra la realistica ma ottimistica descrizione delle condizioni della classe lavoratrice degli italo-americani, le musiche travolgenti e l'intrattenimento coinvolgente, che provocò un aumento di frequentazione della discoteca e delle balere in tutto il mondo. Il film nasce da più mani, un primo script è quello ispirato da un articolo sulla cultura giovanile delle classi lavoratrici di New York, che lavorano per potersi pagare i vestiti e l'ingresso del sabato ad una per loro "favolosa" mega-discoteca di periferia. Il produttore Stigwood, vuole inserire le musiche del gruppo dei cantanti Bee Gees, che aveva sotto contratto, senza dimenticare una certa analisi della società italo-americana. In seguito la stesura viene rivista da John Avildsen, regista di Rocky, che gli da un taglio troppo duro di critica sociale, tagliando di molto musiche e balli. Dopo la conquista dell'Oscar, viene sostituito da Badham, che riprende la stesura originale, aggiungendo qualche idea e dialogo di Avildsen. Infine John Travolta insiste per la concessione di un ampio spazio alla sequenze di ballo, che trascineranno milioni di persone prima al cinema e poi nelle discoteche. Dal punto di vista della cultura popolare è stato la chiave che ha aperto la porta ai favolosi anni ottanta e all'edonismo reaganiano, con la sua carica di trasgressione "frenata". Prima esisteva soltanto il conformismo di massa, oppure sparuti gruppi di hippies dediti agli stupefacenti. Il razzismo e il classismo dilagavano... questo film, presentando una relazione tra una donna di mezz'età della classe benestante e un lavoratore, realizza il sogno americano dell'integrazione e dell'interclassismo. Il film è tratto da una pseudo inchiesta giornalistica di un quotidiano newyorkese sulla vita notturna delle comunità povere metropolitane, contrapponendosi alla vita mondana delle classi agiate di Manhattan, le serate fastose negli storici templi della disco music come lo Studio 54. La trama tratta comunque tematiche serie, affrontando problemi giovanili tuttora attuali, come l'emigrazione, l'uso di stupefacenti nelle discoteche, il razzismo - che non risparmia i protagonisti italo-americani, marchiati con gli annosi luoghi comuni di accidia e sciatteria - e la violenza tra bande. Sono consegnate alla storia del cinema le sequenze di ballo, arricchite dai successi degli anni settanta, tra cui spiccano le canzoni originali dei Bee Gees, che con la pellicola ritrovano una nuova stagione di gloria. Di un certo effetto sono alcune scene girate presso il ponte di Verrazzano. Le riprese in discoteca furono effettute in un vero club di New York, il 2001 Odyssey, tra luglio e agosto 1977. Il film uscì nelle sale americane, venerdì 16 dicembre 1977, una settimana dopo la colonna sonora, balzò subito al primo posto delle classifiche. In Italia, il film è uscito il 13 marzo del 1978La febbre del sabato sera (1977), scheda su Imbd.it John Travolta e l'etichetta discografica di Robert Stigwood RSO, bisseranno in pochi mesi il loro successo con il film e la colonna sonora di Grease. Trama La febbre del sabato sera è il film che più rappresenta lo spirito che aleggiava negli Stati Uniti negli anni settanta, la parabola della disco music con gli storici locali più o meno alla moda, e qui è raccontata la vita della generazione protagonista dal punto di vista di Tony Manero (John Travolta), un ragazzo di origini italiane che vive in un sobborgo di New York. Immaturo, superficiale, impulsivo, balordo, sessista e razzista, ha un modesto impiego in una mesticheria, frequenta connazionali con cui compiere bravate, approfittare della loro amica ingenua Annette, accendere risse con altre etnie. La voglia di vivere di Tony è anche sfoggiare il suo talento, il ballo in discoteca, dove non conosce rivali e si guadagna l'ammirazione dalle donne ed il rispetto dai coetanei. Nella scuola di ballo che egli frequenta conosce Stephanie Mangano, anch'ella italo americana ma istruita, matura, inquadrata e volitiva. Vive a Manhattan e si barcamena come giornalista. Nonostante le differenze, i due si avvicinano e iniziano una frequentazione più o meno regolare per partecipare ad un concorso di danza indetto dalla discoteca che egli frequenta. Tra mille traversie e difficoltà, Stephanie e Tony, si esibiranno nella memorabile scena sulle note More than a woman dei Bee Gees, lui completo bianco con pantaloni "a zampa di elefante" e camicia scura e grazie alle simpatie del pubblico, strapperanno la vittoria ad una più meritevole coppia portoricana. Tony rifiuta il premio. Avendo capito che il suo fine è il cuore di Stephanie, glielo dimostra in un modo brutale ma lei di più dura tempra lo riporta all'ordine. Tony e gli amici, oramai ebbri, promuovono l'ennesima bravata sul Ponte da Verrazzano, facendo acrobazie tra i cavi ed i piloni ma a farne le spese è il giovanissimo Bobby C., apparentemente il più equilibrato ma emarginato per le sue origini portoricane, per il suo benessere economico e perché, nell'indifferenza generale, deve presto sposare la sua ragazza incinta. La tragedia porta il protagonista a rivedere il suo atteggiamento superficiale con la vita, abbandonando la combriccola e recandosi in metropolitana a Manhattan per scusarsi con Stephanie. Finale aperto. Commento Il titolo racconta la voglia di vivere e di evadere di una generazione americana segnata da un pessimismo che fa seguito agli eventi socio politici degli anni 'Settanta: crisi economica, disavventura vietnamita, fine della corsa allo spazio e dei movimenti studenteschi. Parallelamente La febbre del sabato sera esce in Italia nella primavera del 1978, un anno segnato dal terrorismo e da una generalizzata stanchezza giovanile dopo un decennio protestatario e politicizzato. Il film lancerà prepotentemente la moda duratura della disco music e del ballo in genere, dove le nuove generazioni vi trovano un nuovo e soprattutto pacifico spazio di aggregazione. La cronaca di costume conierà il termine travoltismo che va a coincidere con il processo di reintegrazione che i sociologi indicherano come riflusso. Non mancherà un indotto nel campo dell'abbigliamento, tra lo sportivo tennistico ed il casual - da citare il frivolo marchio Fiorucci - ed un incremento della domanda di apparecchi stereo hi-fi e di illuminazione cosiddetta psichedelica per l'allestimento di feste da ballo in casa. Colonna sonora # "Stayin' Alive", Bee Gees, durata 4'45" # "How Deep Is Your Love", Bee Gees, 4'05" # "Night Fever", Bee Gees, 3'33" # "More Than a Woman", Bee Gees, 3'17" # "If I Can't Have You", Yvonne Elliman, 3'00" # "Symphonie No 5" (originale di Beethoven), Walter Murphy, 3'03" # "More Than a Woman", Tavares, 3'17" # "Manhattan Skyline", David Shire, 4'44" # "Calypso Breakdown", Ralph MacDonald, 7'50" (*) # "Night on Disco Mountain", David Shire, 5'12" # "Open Sesame", Kool & the Gang, 4'01" # "Jive Talkin'", Bee Gees, 3'43" (*) # "You Should Be Dancing", Bee Gees, 4'14" # "Boogie Shoes", KC and the Sunshine Band, 2'17" # "Salsation", David Shire, 3'50" # "K-Jee", MFSB, 4'13" # "Disco Inferno", The Trammps, 10'51" (*) non presenti nel film. Distribuzione in Italia L'Italia è stato il secondo Paese europeo cui è stato distribuito, preceduto dalla presentazione londinese nel febbraio 1978. Il film è stato distribuito nelle sale il 13 marzo dello stesso anno con il divieto ai minori di anni 14 mentre negli Stati Uniti esistono le versioni rated e con accompagnamento, parents guidance. Nel Regno Unito il divieto è per i minori di anni 16. In alcuni paesi asiatici è stato sequestrato. Per il linguaggio e le situazioni non adatte ai minori, la versione italiana per le sale presenta una serie di tagli ed adattamento nei dialoghi che altrimenti avrebbe determinato un probabile divieto ai minori di anni 18, fatale per i fini di cassetta per un film di sicuro successo. Si menzioni la scena intima in auto tra Tony e Annette, i cui dialoghi differiscono nelle due versioni, ed un passaggio in discoteca, dove egli chiede ad una sua amica di esibirsi in un numero di striptease, eliminato nella versione per le sale italiane. Nonostante il divieto il film è stato trasmesso nella televisione nazionale in chiaro anche in fascia pomeridiana ma presentando ulteriori tagli. Una versione integrale e con nuovo doppiaggio è disponibile per la versione in DVD del 2002. Curiosità * Le comparse Ann ed Helen Travolta, rispettivamente nel ruolo di una ragazza di una pizzeria e della cliente del negozio di vernici, sono rispettivamente la sorella e la madre di John. Riconoscimenti Nel 2010 è stato scelto per essere conservato nel National Film Registry della Biblioteca del Congresso degli Stati Uniti. Note Alcune notevoli sequenze del film ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Collegamenti esterni * * Script-o-rama La sceneggiatura del film Categoria:Film musicali Categoria:Film di danza Categoria:Film ambientati a New York Categoria:Anni settanta